Dice
Dice is a known player to our community, and is the creator of LandToria and a very known member on Finobe, most likely to his player ID (126th player on F*), but this player did some dumb things on Finobe and he is now moderating for Bloxilita, a partnered revival to LandToria and is creating LandToria. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? GRAPHICTORIA Graphictoria has been dead for quite some time, and is most likely not going to get a revival, as the owner, EnergyCell or Xander is very mean to the players from Graphictoria. He could've stole your IP in a blink of an eye, your account was at risk when playing Graphictoria. Although thankfully he did nothing to the people who he got their IP's from. Anyway, Dice played on Graphictoria for a long time as "ROBLOXGraphics" and proceeded to become a known player in many ways. Although he wasn't that known, he still had a YouTube channel with proof that he played Graphictoria as "ROBLOXGraphics". Nothing was going downhill for him, he just enjoyed playing with friends on Person299's minigames or Dodge the Teapots of DOOM! FINOBELIUM Oh boy, did Dice wait a LONG TIME for this one! He waited almost a month for Finobe's release into the world of RBXDev and Nobelium. He waited so long that he got his rare account as the 126th player! Yay! He later did get banned for 3 days for creating drama for his YouTube channel named FinoNews. After the 3 days, his ban was unbind-ed from his account and he went on to the forums and continued FinoNews for sometime. Although he stopped when he decided to quit Finobe. He completely forgot about it until' he found it in his history when he was scrolling through it, although all he did was just say "HELP! I CANNOT PLAY FINOBE!" And he did all he could to get inside. But... he finally did! His pas tt users are: ColBit and stelok and now his username is MisterDice! Yipee! BLOXILITA Oh, this one doesn't have much backstory but to put it one paragraph, here you go: Dice started working for Bloxilita about 2 months ago, just a couple days ago it died off a little, but LandToria saved it by partnering up and everyone started to be active again. By partnering, LandToria got 5-6 more players in it's discord by partnering. This was a plus sign for LandToria. LANDTORIA OH BOY! Finally the part where it's most recent. Dice decided when he stopped development on a Finobe game, to create an old ROBLOX revival with his friend O_O. They did so, and after that they got some good and active moderators such as, O_O, Blueberry, Sir Dumbsalot, and City, City being the co-owner and the only website developer there is there. Although City is the only one, they are doing a damn good job with that site! Dice purchased City's website formats first for Basic membership and then Premium, both being cheap Dice thinks he got off with a good deal. Currently, City is helping Bloxilita, LandToria, and I think a bit more old ROBLOX revivals! Anyways, City then started to develop friends, profiles, biographies, and more! This wikipedia will be on the front page of LandToria in no time! That's all, hope you enjoyed! If so, stay tuned for more, cause there's destined to be more! Made by: Dice and Plad Category:Characters